


the bush is high but in the hole there's water

by octaviamatilda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Pretty boy in pretty underwear, Rough Sex, Smoking, cross-dressing, rough language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviamatilda/pseuds/octaviamatilda
Summary: ring a ring o' roses, whoever gets the closest





	the bush is high but in the hole there's water

When Hannibal opened the door, the intense fug in his apartment drifted out into the hallway. His sharp face was spilt by a wolfish grin. Will’s belly tightened, even now. Raised voices and laughter drifted from the darkened room behind him; around Hannibal’s broad form Will could glimpse heads, shoulders, gathered around a table; smoke rising like silk streamers from cigarettes and the slap and chink of cards and counters on the deck. Game night. God, the smell. Men. Half a dozen blood-warm male bodies, sweating, drinking strong spirits, chasing bitter flavours in their glasses with tongues furred from decades of tobacco. Leather. Denim. Black oil under rough fingernails. Ferric metal and too-sweet petrol fumes. Will’s cock stirred. 

He opened his mouth to speak but Hannibal took him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him into a biting kiss, forcing his thick tongue into the boy’s mouth. The very idea of permission, if Will had the temerity to bring it up, would only make Hannibal laugh. Everything was to fall away when Will chose to turn up at Hannibal’s door. 

Will was struggling to breathe, to remain upright; he was caught in Hannibal’s grip like a doll, dangling on the edge of his wits already. Hannibal could bend him over and fuck him in the hallway if he so wished. The crush, the restraint – he gasped when Hannibal groped his ass roughly through his jeans – punctured his inadequate self-preservation. He bent under the onslaught, and moaned into Hannibal’s maw. The man rumbled in his chest, moving his mouth from Will’s slick lips and licking a filthy stripe up the curve of the boy’s cheek. His breath was sour and the waxy tang of his greasy hair ghosted in Will’s nose. He inhaled and shuddered, pushing into Hannibal’s body.

‘Send them away.’ Will was feeling suddenly bold. 

‘Perhaps I’ll let them watch this time, hmm?’ Hannibal brought their gazes level with a hand in Will’s soft curls. ‘And then they can have a go.’ 

‘You wouldn’t. You’re too selfish.’ Will’s grin was an attempt to plaster over his uncertainty. He wouldn’t put it past Hannibal to do something so lewd, and the thought of all those men pawing at him appalled and thrilled him in equal measure. 

‘Hmm,’ Hannibal nosed against Will’s throat. ‘We’ll see.’ Abruptly, the man pulled them both inside the apartment, kicking the door shut. Hannibal held Will against the back of the door with his pelvis. He thrust his face against Will’s, pushing his mouth and his sharp nose against a soft cheek. 

Hannibal rumbled in his ear. ‘Do you really want me to send them away?’ He already knew the answer.

Will couldn’t help but look pointedly over Hannibal’s shoulder when a raucous burst of laughter issued from the group of players. They were assuredly ignoring what was going on within striking distance at Hannibal’s instruction – the main living space was only a few strides from the door. They were focused on their cards, on refilling their glasses and bantering. Will still didn’t speak. 

Hannibal gazed down at the boy. ‘You want me to hand you round, don’t you?’ Will watched Hannibal’s mouth, not his eyes. ‘You want me to show you off to them, hmm? How many do you think you could take before you were begging me to pull them off you? It would be difficult to stop them, once they found out just how sweet your cunt is.’ 

Will’s forehead had dropped against Hannibal’s chest as he spoke. He whined, shifting his hips. With seeming difficulty, Will dragged his head back up. He was trembling, his lovely eyes dipped with a drugging lust. Hannibal pushed a steady hand through Will’s hair. 

‘You won’t let them hurt me?’ Will looked terribly young. Hannibal’s cock twitched. 

‘No, darling boy.’ Hannibal took Will’s lower lip into his mouth, smiling as he slowly, slowly, sank his teeth into the soft wet flesh. ‘Not the way I hurt you, at least.’ He released before Will could really summon the moan building in his throat. 

He had no opportunity to voice further doubt: Hannibal took him by the hand and strode in to the midst of the game currently in play. Four interested pairs of eyes took in the boy’s unsteady form. Hannibal positioned him in front of the table, pressing his large body up against Will’s slim back. The man was a head taller than Will; he felt protected and dreadfully exposed. 

‘Change of plans tonight, boys.’ Will could hear the smirk on Hannibal’s face. ‘My sweet William has expressed an interest in getting to know you all better.’

**Author's Note:**

> ring a ring o' roses, whoever gets the closest


End file.
